Drabblerific Love
by White Crescent Moon
Summary: Sasusaku love shown through drabbles. Eleven: He misses her too much, it's unhealthy.
1. 1: 2012

**A/N: Er. I know. If anyone is actually reading this, I know you probably want to kill me right now. I've been working on another story. But for now, I'll just be posting drabbles. OH! And guys, guys, guys! Follow me on ****tumblr****. I'm super active there:**

**kristel-charizard**

**And watch out. I like to abuse the use of italicizing. **

* * *

**Drabblerific Love**

**Drabble Number One: 2012**

"_**I don't want to die a virgin,"**_

* * *

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke-kun, I am not going to listen to you anymore,"

"Sakura…"

"I can't hear you!"

"Sa-ku-ra,"

A frustrated sigh. "_What_?"

Sasuke also sighed and put his large, pale hands on her tiny, fragile shoulders. She looked up at him with angry green eyes and pouted. "Sasuke-kun you're really going off line here," She informed him, shrugging his hands away.

"2012 is going to happen," He told her. She frowned, and then sighed. "I already told you, Sasuke-kun. I've told you a _million_ times, I swear!" Sakura poked his chest.

"2012 is _not_ going to happen," The pink-haired girl put her hands on her hips and waited for his reply. Sasuke looked away. "Prove it," He demanded with crossed arms. She smiled.

"The world is going to end millions of years from now, when the sun crashes into the Earth. Okay? Happy now?" She asked him. "You keep asking me about it! It's so annoying! Every single day, you're always like 'Sakura, 2012 exists, it's going to happen'. But no, it's not!" She glanced at his annoyed face. "…Are you…" She suddenly looked at him in surprise, and Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow.

"Are you…_scared_? Sasuke-kun?" The girl asked. He didn't have time to reply because Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He blinked slowly and then exhaled.

"No, Sakura. I'm not scared. Well…not exactly…" Sasuke trailed off. She titled her head to the side as she pulled away from him. "If you're not scared about the world ending, then what the heck are you afraid of?"

Sasuke quickly looked away and mumbled something under his breath. Sakura moved closer to him.

"What did you say, Sasuke-kun? I can't hear you," She responded. He gulped. She was _so _annoyingly…attractive sometimes!

He mumbled something again and Sakura noticed that his cheeks had turned pink. She was growing frustrated.

"Sasuke-kun, I have no idea what you're trying to say," She told him bluntly. He sighed loudly. If she didn't understand him this time, he was going to go insane.

"Idon'twanttodieavirgin," He said quickly. Sakura looked confused. "Um…pardon?" Sasuke cleared his throat and bent down to talk into her ear. She shuddered slightly.

"_I don't want to die a virgin,_" Sasuke told her with darkening pink cheeks. Sakura backed up and stared at him in amazement. Then, she burst out laughing. Sasuke's cheeks now burned a florid red from embarrassment. Nonetheless, he let her laugh for a few good minutes before she spoke again.

"Sasuke-kun, you…ha…_I can't believe_…" She was gasping for breath. He stared hard at her. "Sakura," He said warningly. She quickly regained her posture and grabbed one of his hands.

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry. You're _definitely_ not going to die a virgin," Sakura told him as she touched the tips of his black-blue hair spikes. He didn't really know what he was saying anymore.

"I'm not?" He asked. And Sakura swore she heard some hope in his voice. But she smiled and replied, "No, you're not. Because 2012 isn't even going to happen. Okay?"

If the massacre of his clan and getting revenge on Itachi didn't make him go insane enough…

* * *

**A/N: Originally, I was going to let Sasuke get some, but…**


	2. 2: Honor

**A/N: Random one shot. **

**Drabblerific Love**

**Honor**

**000**

Uchiha were extremely touchy about their honor and their pride. They usually did not accept help from others and did whatever they thought was best. Becoming a police officer in downtown Japan did not help.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura lived an hour away from downtown Japan. They lived in a much more peaceful place near a river stream. They were just recently married and Sakura was currently uninterested in having children.

Every morning, Sakura would force herself to wake up at four in the morning, just so she could say good bye to Sasuke before he left for work.

"Sakura, this is the last time you're waking up early for me," Sasuke told her strictly. Sakura frowned.

"But being a police officer downtown is dangerous…if something ever happened to you…and I didn't even get to greet you in the morning"—

"Sakura. I'll be fine. You know I'm good at what I do," Sasuke cut her off. Sakura shook her head.

"I know you are…but you're an Uchiha, Sasuke-kun. Uchiha don't like doing things with other people. I just can't imagine what you do over there…" The pink-haired girl told him.

Sasuke sighed heavily and tucked a few pieces of her pink hair behind her ear.

"I don't want you to be too tired at work. Don't worry about me," He said. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered before putting her hands on his shoulder and giving him a light kiss on the lips. She pulled away slowly.

Sasuke nodded at her and ruffled her hair before closing the door.

Silently, Sakura walked over to the couch, plopped down, and fell asleep.

000

"Okay, so what's up?" Sasuke asked Naruto as the blonde drove their police car over to a nearby drug store.

"This drunk guy just went freaking crazy, took nine people hostage and locked down the store," Naruto replied back, turning on the siren of the car. Sasuke smirked.

"Sounds interesting," He said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Every mission sounds nice to you," He scoffed lightly.

Soon, he quickly parked the car in a random spot and the two men hopped out of the car, and crouched down.

They both took out their guns and glanced over the car to look into the drug store.

Sure enough, a big and bulky man was standing on the counter with a gun. He was grinning down at the nine hostages and yelling.

Naruto glared at the man when he saw the three out of nine of the hostages were small children, and two were seniors.

"Teme, we have to do this quick," Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll run into there. Back me up," He said hastily. Naruto frowned and grabbed his elbow.

"Shut up. I already told you the place is locked. We have to find some other way to get in," The blonde explained. Sasuke said nothing, but nodded.

"There should be another door around the back," The Uchiha said.

"Right," Naruto replied. With that, the two men kept themselves well hidden and went around the drug store to the back. Sure enough, there was an unlocked door there.

"Any plans?" Naruto asked his partner as they carefully walked into the back room.

"Yeah. We shoot the guy down and get the hostages out," Sasuke replied bluntly. Naruto grinned.

"Sounds great!" He answered back. The two were pleased to see that once they had entered the store, the man was turned around.

With hesitation, the men pointed their guns at him, but were surprised when the man quickly turned around. The bulky man shot a bullet at Naruto's free hand. The blonde shouted in pain and Sasuke quickly began shooting.

"Damn it…" He muttered, shooting and glancing at Naruto out of the corner of his eye at the same time.

The hostages huddled into a corner in fear as every single shot out of Sasuke's gun missed.

"Naruto! Shoot the lock!" The Uchiha yelled. "I'm supposed to be backing you up, bastard!" He shouted back.

"Just do it!" Sasuke ordered harshly. Naruto stood up painfully and rushed over to the door.

"Oh no you don't…" The bulky man spoke as he aimed at Naruto. Sasuke aimed carefully this time, and successfully shot the man's arm.

He yelped and dropped the gun. One of the male teenage hostages ran over to grab the gun, but the other man jumped down from the counter and picked it back up again.

"Nice try, squirt," He said, kicking him aside.

Meanwhile, Naruto had successfully shot the lock open. He silently motioned for the hostages to come over. Two by two, the hostages soon escaped out of the drug store.

The last hostage, the male teenager was crawling towards the door when the man saw him.

Sasuke felt a rush of panic and adrenalin. The enemy pointed his gun at the teen.

Quickly, both Naruto and Sasuke rushed into front of the teenager and shot at the man as he shot at them.

The man was shot twice on the chest and fell backwards with a muttered curse.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"We did good, didn't we?" He turned to ask Sasuke. But the Uchiha was slumped forward, gripping at his chest. His pale hands were becoming covered in blood. Naruto widened his eyes.

"I…I'll call for backup!" The teen shouted, running towards the police car.

"Teme…! Sasuke! Hold on!" The blonde shouted. Sasuke groaned and finally fell forward. His vision was getting blurry, and he could no longer hear Naruto's voice.

A grainy image of a certain pink-haired girl swept through his mind.

'…_Sakura…'_

000

"No…no…no, no, no…" Sakura repeated as she ran through the hallways of the hospital. She looked around, searching desperately for the room number Naruto had told her over the phone.

The pink-haired woman had to constantly wipe tears out of her eyes to see the room numbers.

Finally, she found the room and threw the door open.

Naruto and Kakashi looked over at her. But she didn't care.

Sakura looked straight at Sasuke, who was lying down on the hospital bed with a distant look in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sobbed out as she ran over to him. Slowly, he put an arm around her.

"Sakura-chan…he…doesn't have much time left…" Naruto informed her sadly. Sakura looked at him with wide, green eyes.

"I…I love you Sasuke-kun…!" She wailed. Then, Naruto snorted back a laugh, and soon, Kakashi joined in.

"What? Why are you guys laughing?" Sakura demanded. Naruto then went into a fury of laughter. Sasuke smirked and she frowned.

"I'm not dying, Sakura," He told her. She blinked in confusion. "Then, why…" She muttered.

"Naruto's teasing you," He said. Sakura turned to glare at Naruto with tearful apple eyes.

"Baka!" She yelled, suddenly turning around and punching Sasuke in the chest. His eyes widened and he cursed loudly.

"Sakura…" The Uchiha spoke though gritted teeth. Sakura instantly hugged him again.

"S…sorry, Sasuke-kun! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She repeated. He sighed heavily.

"But…imagine if I didn't wake up early this morning! And what if you…" The pink-haired girl frowned. Sasuke patted her head.

"You'll still wake up for me every morning, right?" He asked, his hand dragging down until it reached her wet cheek. She nodded.

"Of course!" She replied, blinking back more tears.

"Sakura,"

"H-hm…?"

"Stop crying. I hate it when you cry,"

Giggle. "O-okay!"

**A/N: Nothing much. **


	3. 3: Unlike Anime

**A/N: **

**Drabblerific Love**

**Unlike Anime**

**000**

It was beautiful, sunny and peaceful day in Konoha. The trees were swaying with joy and the birds were chattering cheerfully.

Haruno Sakura was currently in her house, washing dishes while humming a happy tune, when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" She yelled as she put away the dish she was cleaning and quickly dried her hands. She rushed over to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired woman shouted happily. He nodded at her in acknowledgement. Sakura titled her head to the side. Sasuke seemed a bit…strange today.

"Do you want some cookies? I just baked some and I think"—

_Slam!_

"O…ow…" Sakura mumbled. Then, she looked up at Sasuke's serious face. He had just slammed her against a wall. Slammed. Against. A wall.

He had her wrists pinned up above her head. She looked up at him with a glare and…

"Sasuke-kun…**what the hell**!" She yelled as kneed him in the stomach. The Uchiha muttered a curse as his grip on her wrists loosened. She broke free from him and turned to glare at him again.

"Why did you just pin me up against a _wall_?" Sakura asked, landing her hands on her hips.

"Apparently, girls like guys who pin them up against walls," Sasuke replied bluntly. She sweat dropped.

"Apparently? Apparently, _I_ don't like it," She shot back. He simply nodded at her and backed up, waking towards the front door.

"Well, I'll be going now," Sasuke told her before leaving her house.

Sakura stood there for a good five minutes, staring at the door. She finally looked up at the ceiling in thought.

'…_What was that all about?'_

**000**

Today was the complete opposite of yesterday. The civilians of Konoha always disliked the fact that the village had bipolar weather.

The wind was blowing harshly and rain fell heavily on the ground.

And currently, Sakura was stuffed in the hospital on overtime doing paperwork. She stared out the window glumly and sighed tiredly.

"Hn,"

The pink-haired girl yelped and jumped in her chair, surprised when Sasuke had touched her shoulder.

"Wha…how…you…why…" Sakura blurted out a mix of words. He sat down in the empty chair next to her.

"Apparently, girls like guys who pop out of nowhere," Sasuke commented and Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"_Apparently_, I don't like it!" She yelled back. She sighed heavily and the Uchiha cocked up an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun, sorry, but I have a lot of paperwork to finish. Can you just…go home please?" The pink-haired girl asked. For a second, Sakura hoped that he would act hurt, but he merely nodded and left.

"Aa,"

**000**

For the next few days, Sasuke continued to pop out of nowhere, constantly annoying Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! I don't know why you're doing this, but you need to **stop**," The pink-haired girl finally said when she had opened a trash can bin to reveal the Uchiha.

"Hn…" He merely shrugged back. Sakura sighed.

"Look, I love you and all Sasuke-kun, but you're acting _really_ weird and it's annoy"—

And that was when the Uchiha kissed her. Out of nowhere. And Haruno Sakura was **pissed.**

"Sasuke-kun, that's it!" She yelled angrily, pushing him away. Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow at her coolly.

"I'm tired of you acting like"—

He kissed her again. This time, she raised her hand to slap his face, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her movement.

"Apparently…girls like guys who kiss them out of nowhere," Sasuke told her. She frowned deeply, then sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, what's up with all this?" The pink-haired girl questioned, lowering the wrist that Sasuke was still holding onto. He glanced away. There was an awkward silence.

"You're always complaining about how I'm a bad boyfriend…" The Uchiha finally started. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"And…?" She asked. He looked her in the eye, his cheeks now turning pink.

"I researched," Sasuke said bluntly.

"Researched…?" She was still confused. He frowned, but his face now had that embarrassed expression.

"Shoujo anime," Sasuke merely said back.

"You've been…watching and researching shoujo anime…?" Sakura asked, shocked. He hesitated before nodding. She giggled lightly, and he scowled back.

"So…you've been researching how to be a better boyfriend by watching squishy, romantic anime?" Sakura asked, teasing. He glared playfully at her.

"Yes, Sakura. Don't talk about it anymore," Sasuke said strictly. Sakura smiled back, but then put on a serious face.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry I called you a bad boyfriend. I didn't think you'd take it to heart," She told him truthfully. He rolled his eyes.

"Damn right," He muttered back.

Sasuke widened his eyes slightly when slim arms wrapped around him.

"I really like you, Sasuke-kun. And you know, I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend," Sakura told him, loving the blush that was growing on his cheeks again.

"…Would kissing you right now count as 'out of nowhere'?" Smirk.

"Well…since I know now, no, it wouldn't!" Smile.

**A/N: Teeheeeee. Teehee, teehee, teehee. **


	4. 4: The Next Day

**A/N: I've changed my pen name from Pink Crescent Moon, to White Crescent Moon. I just feel like I've grown out of the pink lately. **

**Drabblerific Love**

**The Next Day**

**000**

No one's sure how it happened. One day Sakura and Sasuke were happily acting like the loving couple they were. The next day, Sakura had shut herself in her apartment and didn't come out for days.

The next week, Sakura had a new boyfriend, Gaara. And the next day, Sasuke decided to drop Gaara a visit.

"Hey," Gaara said emotionlessly as he motioned for Sasuke to sit down on the colorless arm chair. Sasuke sat down calmly, looking at Gaara the whole time.

"I'm assuming this is about Sakura?" The red head asked almost instantly.

"You assumed right," Sasuke replied. The feeling of the room was tense, and they knew that.

"Why did you break up with her?" Gaara asked, surprising the Uchiha just a little.

"I have my reasons. But I'd rather not say," Sasuke said back. Gaara nodded slowly in understanding.

"I see. Whatever you have to say, you should say it now," He told him. The sound of the ticking clock irritated Sasuke. Sasuke glanced away from him for just a second before looking back.

"Sakura's favorite snack is crackers with cheese," Sasuke started. For a while, Gaara was confused. But as the Uchiha continued, he understood.

"She likes reading or watching anime until three in the morning. She likes playing video games, but hates it when you go easy on her. Her favorite color actually isn't pink, it's blue. But she only likes pastel blue. She likes eating at Japanese restaurants the most. She dislikes pizza," Sasuke sucked in a quick breath while Gaara made no move to interrupt.

"Sakura likes walking around gardens. She hates horror movies. Take her out to an aquarium once in a while; she loves those. Her favorite flower isn't the cherry blossom, it's the daffodil. She likes dancing to hip hop, even if it doesn't look like it. She…she looks to be cuddled under the blankets. Her favorite thing to get at Starbucks is a green tea frap. And…and if she says she's not afraid, don't believe her."

Gaara looked at him casually.

"I…" Uchiha Sasuke looked truly troubled.

"I expect you to take good care of her," He finally said, clashing eyes with Gaara.

The red head nodded without a word.

Sasuke sighed heavily and stood up. His hand was already turning the door knob when Gaara spoke.

"You know…she still talks about you. A lot. Too much."

Sasuke merely smirked as he left the room.

The next day, Sasuke was gone.

**A/N: I know it doesn't make much sense, but I had a lot of fun writing this, haha. **


	5. 5: Rescue

**A/N: Hope you like!**

**Drabblerific Love**

**Rescue**

**000**

Sakura was ducking her head underneath spiky bushes, concealing herself quite good. She crawled military style on the dirt, not caring about the many scratches she was obtaining on her knees and elbows.

She quickly poked her head up and looked inside a house window.

Naruto was currently snoozing and sprawled out onto his bed.

"Why am I here, exactly?"

"Sh!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who was simply walking through the Uzumaki's backyard. "And duck down! Or else Naruto will see you!" The pink-haired girl added.

"Sakura, Naruto's parents are at work and Naruto's sleeping. No one's going to see us," Sasuke pointed out, crossing his arms. Sakura glared up at him before finally standing up.

"And why do you want to kidnap Naruto's pet turtle?" The Uchiha asked coolly. Sakura huffed.

"I'm not _kidnapping_ Naruto's turtle! I'm _rescuing_ it!" She replied hotly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Same difference," He said bluntly.

"Doesn't even make sense…" Sakura muttered as she proceeded to crawling through Naruto's open window.

She looked pitifully at the starving, nearly dead looking turtle sitting in its tank, and sighed.

"Oi!" Sasuke called out as he saw Naruto squirming in his spot. He quickly pulled her back by the waist and they fell in a heap onto the rough ground.

Sakura yelped as she fell on top of the Uchiha.

"Eh…ah…wha…!" Naruto scrambled up from his bed. He walked over to his window.

Sasuke and Sakura were right underneath it, still uncomfortably tangled together.

"Sasuke, what"—

Sasuke hastily cut her off by pressing his lips onto hers. She widened her eyes before slowly closing them and forgot about where they were.

When the Uchiha heard Naruto crash back onto his bed, he pulled back, breathing quite heavily.

"You…you could've just covered my mouth with your _hand_," Sakura said, blushing furiously.

"I was just _rescuing_ you," Sasuke replied, with a smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes before finally climbing into Naruto's room through the window.

**A/N: Huhuhu. This was loosely based off of a conversation with my friend today. Only, there was no kissing involved, ha. **


	6. 6: Baby Boy

**A/N: I'm still upset about the fact I messed up with my files for one of my stories…so I thought I'd just write a drabble for now. **

**Drabblerific Love**

**Baby Boy**

**000**

"Silly girl! You think you can kill me with a mere kunai?" A big, burly man said as he deflected the kunai away with his metal coated arm.

"This will finish you for now!" He continued as he hands lit up with a strange, large orange chakra.

Sakura widened her eyes as she removed a number of kunai from her holster.

"You'll regret that!" She called out, prepared to shoot his own attack back at him.

But as he shot the orange beam of chakra, two men appeared in front of Sakura, determined to protect her.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, wha"—

There was an enormous puff of smoke.

"Next time again, next time!" Their target's voice shouted, fading away as the smoke did.

Sakura coughed roughly into her hands as she looked around frantically for the two men.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Where did you"—

She squeaked when she felt something clawing at her feet.

She glanced down nervously and nearly fainted at what she saw.

**000**

"Sakura! You're back from your mission! And"—

Ino froze when she saw what Sakura was holding in her arms.

"Did…did you give birth to two boys or what…" Ino started, staring at the two babies Sakura was cuddling with.

Something in Ino's mind finally clicked into place when she noticed one baby was blond and the other had raven colored hair.

She gasped dramatically.

"Oh my gosh. That's Sasuke-kun and Naruto, isn't it?" The blonde demanded, resisting the growing urge to burst out into uncontrollable laughter. She let out a snort instead.

"Ino-chan, it's not funny! We went on _that_ mission, and these two were being stupid as usual, and"—

"Sakura?"

The two girls whipped around to see Tsuande standing there calmly, with her arms crossed.

"I was just on my way to see you!" Sakura exclaimed, gesturing at the two babies in her arms. They were both currently sleeping.

Tsunade sighed knowingly. "They were too excited to read the mission scripts, weren't they?"

Sakura smiled softly.

"As always," She replied, looking down at the slumbering babies.

"Well, take them back to your place for now. I'll deliver an antidote by tomorrow morning," Tsunade told her. Sakura sighed.

"Yes, Tsuande-sama," She whispered before disappearing in a small puff of smoke.

**000**

When she had arrived in front of her house, both Naruto and Sasuke immediately awoke.

They both looked up at her curiously and then down at their own bodies. Naruto looked horrified, while Sasuke merely glared. Sakura giggled as she unlocked the door and walked inside her house.

She sat down and settled both of them in her lap comfortably.

"Yeah…you guys got yourself into this," Sakura started strictly, patting their heads and little tufts of hair enjoyably.

"I _was going_ to deflect the chakra beam off of my kunai so it would shoot back at him, but _you two_ got in the way…" She continued. The two babies shifted in their spots.

"Either way…thank you for trying your best to protect me," She told them, squeezing them into a tight hug. Naruto made a cry of happiness while Sasuke sulked there silently.

Sakura noticed they both had the minds of their usual 20-year old selves, but they also had the characteristics of a baby.

Naruto was drooling heavily and constantly pulling on Sakura's hair, while Sasuke was becoming accustomed to chewing on Sakura's arm.

"Hm…dinner sounds good about now, doesn't it?" Sakura pondered, looking at the clock.

She set the two babies down on the floor, knowing that they wouldn't try to do anything stupid, and shuffled off into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, the pink-haired girl came back with two bowls.

Naruto bounced up excitedly…until he saw what was in the bowl. Sakura giggled as she sat down in front of them.

"Sorry, Naruto. But babies can't digest ramen. You'll have to do with this for now," She told him, holding up a spoonful of sweet potato flavored baby food.

The blond looked like he was about he cry.

"N…Naruto! It's okay, you'll be back to normal by tomorrow!" Sakura quickly said, knowing that he assumed he would be stuck like that forever.

This somewhat comforted him as he willingly opened his small mouth and let Sakura feed him. He scrunched his face up as he forced it down and Sakura resisted the great urge to laugh at how cute he looked.

"Now, it's your turn, Sasuke-kun! I got some tomato flavored baby food! I'm not sure if it'll actually taste like tomatoes…" Sakura trailed off.

"But we'll see," She finished, beaming as she showed him a spoonful of red mushy stuff.

He scowled at her. Even if he was a baby, he still looked quite intimidating.

Despite this, Sakura rolled her eyes and forced the spoon into his mouth, causing Naruto to break out into adorable baby giggles.

Sasuke coughed lightly and Sakura patted his back quickly, before putting more food into his mouth.

After what seemed like a year to the babies, the food was done and Sakura was washing dishes in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke tried conversing with each other, but failed terribly.

'_Damn…I always thought babies could talk to each other…' _The blond thought, sighing.

'_I hate this,' _Sasuke thought, glaring at Naruto.

Finally, Sakura came back. To their surprise, she scooped both of them up into her arms.

"Sorry, I took so long! I just had to do a few extra things around the house," Sakura explained, plopping down onto the couch.

"But haven't you guys looked at the time? It's almost midnight!" She exclaimed, pointing at the clock.

As expected, Naruto yawned lightly. Sakura smiled softly.

"Are you sleepy too, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura chirped, nudging the Uchiha baby. He merely looked away from her.

Naruto nestled himself happily onto Sakura's lap while Sasuke sat right beside her, leaning against her.

Sakura was already asleep when Sasuke noticed the blond baby cuddling against the pink-haired girl's breasts.

After patiently waiting for Naruto to fall asleep, Sasuke pushed him off of Sakura and took his place. Naruto fell against the squishy couch and hit his head on the armrest. The Uchiha wasn't surprised that the blond was still fast asleep.

Without another thought, Sasuke fell asleep on Sakura, enjoying the convenient 'pillows' on her chest…

**000**

Tsuande teleported herself inside of Sakura's house, and was a bit surprised at what she saw.

Little Naruto was sprawled out on the couch next to Sakura while Sasuke was resting quite happily against her chest. Sakura was hugging the Uchiha tightly as if he were a teddy bear, smiling happily in her sleep.

The Hokage smirked as she fingered the bottled antidote in her hand.

"I think they can wait a bit longer for the antidote," She said as she pocketed the bottle, made a quick hand sign, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**A/N: Don't you just love the sound of a laughing baby? So cute! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. 7: Pink

**A/N: This is a strange one shot. With a very OOC Sasuke. You have been warned. **

**Drabblerific Love**

**Pink**

**000**

"Sakura, I'm glad you moved here and all, but why do you have to live with me all of a sudden?" Ino asked, sighing as Sakura began throwing clothes out of her luggage bag.

"Ino, just let me live here for a while. I'll get a job and live in my own apartment soon," Sakura told her. Ino rolled hr eyes.

"Fine, fine. After a while though, I probably won't mind having you here," The blonde said, smiling.

"Oh, are you still going to Konoha U?" Ino continued. Sakura peered up from her luggage.

"Yup! Mind showing me a yearbook?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Sure, sure," Ino muttered before standing up from the bed and disappearing into her closet.

She came back moments later with a large, fat book in hand.

"Have fun," Ino said, carelessly dropping the yearbook in front of Sakura. The girl grabbed it excitedly.

She flipped through pages quickly, smiling. Then, her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, Ino. Who is this?" Sakura demanded, shoving the book in her best friend's face. Ino laughed.

"Him? That's Uchiha Sasuke. I wouldn't bother with him though, Sakura. He never pays attention to girls. _Never_," She told her. Sakura sighed.

"Well, there's only one way to get around it, isn't there?" She said, grabbing a pair of scissors that were resting on Ino's bed side table. Ino looked at her in shock.

"Sakura. No. You don't even know this guy. _Sakura_," Ino warned, attempting to take the scissors from Sakura's hand.

"But he's so cute…there's only one way to get close to him," The pink-haired girl shrugged, bring the scissors closer to her hair.

"Sakura! You can't chop off all your hair for some hot guy you've never met! Don't you dare"—

_SNIPPPPP! _

"…Sakura. You'd better clean up all that pink crap on my floor."

**000**

"Attention! We have a new student here!" Iruka yelled out, waving his arms around. Most of the students went on talking. Iruka nervously pulled on his collar.

"Oi! Iruka-sensei's trying to talk!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms. Iruka sent him a grateful look before continuing.

"You can come in now," He said, looking towards the door.

Sakura entered reluctantly. Her hair was cut short. She wore a red hat and wore the boy's uniform.

Ino slapped her forehead. _'You are so stupid. I swear.'_

"Now…" Iruka started, looking down at his clipboard.

"This is Haruno Sak"—

"Actually, it's Takura," Sakura cut in. Iruka glanced at her curiously.

"Ah. Is it?" He asked. Sakura nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I guess they just made a typo there," She replied, trying her best to sound convincing.

"I see…well, please go up to the office to change that," Iruka told her, handing her the clipboard.

"Sir? Can someone escort me there? I'm not really sure where the office is…" Sakura said uncertainly.

"Of course. Nar"—

"I want him," Sakura interrupted, pointing at the raven-haired boy who was looking out the window, clearly bored.

The class broke out into whispers, and it took a few minutes for Sasuke to realize everyone was talking about him.

"…Okay then. Sasuke, can you escort, um, Takura-san to the office?" Iruka asked. Sasuke sighed heavily before standing up and walking over to them. Sakura nearly squealed in delight.

"Let's go," Sasuke told her, grabbing her by the elbow.

"Hi, Sasuke! I'm Takura! And I'm a boy!" Sakura introduced herself, grinning. The Uchiha cocked up an eyebrow.

"…I can see that," He replied, eyeing her strangely. Sakura was beaming.

"_Ino, the only way for me to get close to him is to become a boy!"_

"_Sakura, you're an idiot."_

**000**

"Oh, oh! Hi, Sasuke-kun! Hi!" Sakura yelled to the boy across the library from her. The librarian glared at her and told her to be quiet.

"Why are you calling me that?" Sasuke asked as Sakura walked over to him.

"It has a certain ring to it. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasu"—

"Takura. Go somewhere else. I'm trying to find a book," He told her. Sakura pouted.

"Oh! I can help you find it! What book?" She asked brightly. Sasuke sighed.

"The Tales of Ramen Boy and the Egg," Sasuke deadpanned. Sakura widened her eyes.

"Hey, I just borrowed that book!" She announced, pulling it out of her bag.

"But…why would you want to borrow it?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke glanced away.

"It's the only way to keep my roommate satisfied. For now," He explained.

"Oh…well…I'll let you have it if you agree to one condition," Sakura told him, pushing her red hat up. Gosh that thing was annoying.

"And that is?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow. She smiled, and Sasuke did not like it.

"Let me visit your dorm. I'm super mega bored," The pink-haired girl said, smiling innocently.

**000**

"Oh. My. Gosh. You got it! You actually got the book!" Naruto cried out, grabbing the book from Sasuke's hands. He glared.

"Yeah. Now go and read that book to Hinata or whatever you wanted to do," He told him, pushing him out of the room.

"Hey, isn't that Takura?" Naruto asked before the door slammed shut in his face.

"That freaking hurt, teme!" Sasuke and Sakura heard Naruto shout from the other side of the door.

"Happy now?" Sasuke asked Sakura, ignoring his roommate. Sakura beamed.

"Of course! Family picture?" The pink-haired girl questioned as she held up a framed photo. She noticed a dark glint pass through his eyes.

"Yeah," He muttered back as he dropped his bag onto his bed. Sakura boldly sat down on his bed. He looked at her, but said nothing of it.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke finally sighed, shaking his head.

"You said if I gave you the book"—

"Not that. I mean, why did you want to come here?" The Uchiha corrected. Sakura smiled.

"You're cute!" She said back, not being able to hold it in. He cringed.

"Wait, are you"—

"Oh, no. I'm perfectly straight. I have a girlfriend. Wanna see a picture?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared at her suspiciously, but nodded.

Sakura reached into the pocket of her pants and took out a photo of her older sister.

"Here she is! Pretty, right?" Sakura asked, waving it in front of his face. Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure," He replied, watching her wearily.

**000**

"Sakura"—

"Call me _Takura_," Sakura interrupted.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"_Takura_, I still can't believe you're doing this," She continued. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Doing what?" She asked, kicking at a stone on the ground.

"Dressing and looking like a boy! But I have to admit, you look pretty good like that," The blonde told her. Sakura grinned.

"How close do you plan on going with Sasuke though? He won't turn gay for you, I'll tell you that," Ino pointed out.

"I'm still working that part out, okay?" Sakura said, sighing. Ino frowned.

"You can't stay looking like that forever,"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but Ino screamed and pointed at something to Sakura's side.

The pink-haired girl was tackled onto the floor. There was someone on top of her, and a football lay a few feet away from them.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open to see Sasuke's face hovering above hers.

"Idiot. Watch where you're going," He told her before getting off of her.

Sakura lay there for a good three minutes before Ino had to lift her up.

"Hello! Earth to S…Takura!" She yelled, pulling her ear.

"W…what?" The pink-haired girl demanded. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," The blonde replied, smiling.

**000**

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, waving him as she popped out from around the corner.

"Wha…oh. It's you," Sasuke said, continuing to walk.

"It's past midnight. Why are you out so late?" Sakura asked, walking next to him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"I'd ask you the same thing," He told her, looking over at her. She pushed up her red hat.

"I ran out of pa"—

'_PADS. Damn it, I was just about to blow off my cover!'_

"Pans," Sakura quickly said, blushing. Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow.

"How do you…"

"I'm a bad cook. My pans always go bad," She said, after taking in a quick breath. To her surprise, he smirked.

"If you're ever hungry, you can come over to mine and Naruto's dorm. I always cook too much anyway," Sasuke told her. Her blush darkened. She was so glad it was dark right now.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sakura replied, trying her best to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh, you never said why you're out this late," The pink-haired girl pointed out.

"I think this is the best time of the day to think about things. Usually, there's no one to bother me," Sasuke replied, glancing over at her.

"Ah…sorry…" She said.

"It's fine," He shrugged.

"Um…what do you think about?" Sakura questioned. It took him a while to reply.

"My mistakes. And how I could make them right," Sasuke answered back emotionlessly. Sakura decided to stop asking personal questions from there.

They walked together in silence.

Suddenly, Sakura felt her foot slip. She looked down and cursed. Stairs.

Two things happened. First, Sasuke caught her. Second, he lost his footing and fell on top of her.

Well, wow. This was the second time he was on top of her. And in one day too.

Her eyes widened. She stared into his dark eyes, and he strangely found himself staring into her green ones.

"Sorry," He growled before quickly standing up. He helped Sakura up, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah well…I should be getting back now. Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, dashing away.

**000**

'_What the hell was that?'_

Sasuke remembered the moment when he had stared into 'Takura's' eyes. They were so big, and full of innocence and curiosity. He never knew a boy could possess eyes like those.

'_I'm not…I don't…'_

He threw open the door of his dorm room. Naruto was there, still fast asleep.

'_I don't like…'_

Nothing but pink flashed through his mind.

'_Oh shit…please no…'_

Those huge green eyes. They were…adorable.

'_He's a freaking GUY.'_

Sasuke sat down on his bed angrily.

'_And I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I am Uchiha Sasuke and I am straight.'_

The urge to see Takura again was growing. He let out a frustrated growl.

'_I like Takura.'_

**000**

Sasuke had to tell him. He had to tell Takura. He wanted to know exactly why he had these feelings for the pink-haired boy.

He didn't know what he was doing at two in the morning, trying to track him down. But he kept walking, because he needed to.

He remembered that Takura took a left here and…

Sasuke was surprised to see the boy sitting there on a bench. He was asleep, and so peaceful looking.

"Takura," Sasuke called out. The boy jumped and sat up.

Sakura's heart skipped beats.

"Wha…oh! Sasuke-kun, why are you here? Is it morning already?" She asked, looking up at the sky. It was still dark.

"No. I…I needed to see you," He told her. She rose an eyebrow as she adjusted her red hat.

"For…?" She asked uncertainly. Sasuke looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed.

"I think I'm gay," He shot out. Sakura wanted to laugh. But the look on his face was so…shameful.

"…For you. Gay for you," Sasuke said. Sakura thought was going to stop breathing. She never thought she'd hear the Uchiha say that.

"You're…not gay," She told him. He glared.

"Tell me how I'm not. I like you," He snapped. She blushed, but shook her head.

Sasuke walked up to her and gripped her shoulders.

"Wait! Wait! I have something to say!" Sakura cried out, almost in a squeak. Sasuke frowned as his arms dropped.

"If it makes you feel any better…" She started as she reached up to take off her hat. Once it was off her head, Sasuke understood.

"I'm a girl."

Sasuke wanted to die right there. He felt so stupid. He actually thought he was gay for a pink-haired boy.

And why had he not realized it before? Really, what kind of boy would dye their hair pink? And the look in his/her eyes. Well, the hat did do a lot of work. But still. He should've known Takura was a girl…

"Oh, and my real name's Sakura."

Figures.

"I'm sorry I wasn't telling you before. I wanted to get close to you. And someone told me you never talk to girls, so…"

Sasuke glared at her, and Sakura was almost afraid he was going to walk away and say he didn't like her anymore.

"Sakura…" He whispered, testing out the way it rolled off of his tongue. He liked it. Sakura's breath hitched as he said her name.

And Sasuke, without knowing what he was doing anymore, kissed her.

He brushed his tongue against her lips, tasting. She was sweet. A sound of soft pleasure escaped from her, and he took it as a chance to dominate her mouth.

His tongue explored as much of her mouth as it could, taking everything in. Feeling how tense she was, he put a comforting hand on her back. Slowly, her hands came up to his hair, and fisted themselves there.

Sasuke suddenly broke away from her, panting for air. She was breathing heavily too, and blushing deeply.

There was a pause. Then,

"…Are you breasts really that small?" He questioned, pointing down at her chest. Sakura's face reddened furiously.

She reached behind her back and a tearing sound was heard. Her hands retreated in front of her, holding white bandages.

"Of course not! I had them binded!" Sakura said loudly, glaring at him. Sasuke smirked.

"They still look small," He told her.

"They're existent!" She shot back. Boldly, she grabbed _his_ hand and placed it on _her_ chest, so he could feel.

"This is…unnecessary," He told her, blushing. Sakura grinned.

"I'm just proving to you that"—

Sasuke cut her off with another kiss. She sunk into bliss before she realized the bastard's hand was still on her breast.

**000**

"So, you saw me in Yamanaka's yearbook, and you wanted to date me?"

"…Pretty much."

"You didn't know me."

"I know."

"And you cut your hair that short just to look like a guy."

"It was worth it."

"…I'm glad I'm not gay."

**A/N: I have no idea how this idea popped into my head. It just went like POOF. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. 8: Me, You and Coffee

**A/N: Inspired by…I'm not even sure anymore, ha. **

**Drabblerific Love**

**Me, You and Coffee**

**000**

Like most nerdy, extremely studious students, Haruno Sakura made frequent visits to the coffee shop. She would sit down in the corner of the shop, next to the wide, open window. She would drop her laptop, books and pencil case onto the table and wait patiently for the waiter to come and take her order.

The waiter.

The waiter was the most handsome and godly looking waiter that could be found in a coffee shop. His hand was long, but short, spiky and turned up at the back. His eyes were a mixture of navy and black; a mixture of dawn and dusk.

She knew choosing that place as a study area would be difficult, since he was there. But he was just so **cute**.

"Hello, Sasuke!" The pink-haired girl greeted as he came up to her with a notepad. He slipped it into his pocket.

"The usual?" He asked calmly. Sakura nodded, smiling casually. Once he was walking away, and his back was completely turned, she exhaled dramatically.

One of the waitresses, a blonde named Ino, rushed up to her.

"You should just talk to him! You know, invite him for coffee, or something!" She started. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Isn't he like…not allowed to do that while he's on his job?" Sakura asked hopelessly. Ino shrugged.

"True…well, there are a lot of other things you can invite him for. You guys are both super smart. So…maybe invite him over to your house to…study?" Ino suggested, almost slyly. Sakura blushed.

"N…no!" She answered back. Ino jumped.

"Ah, he's coming back! Look natural, look natural!" The blonde said before dashing off. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I should be saying that to you…" She muttered as Sasuke put down her iced green tea latte and lemon tart in front of her.

"Hn?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm just talking to myself," She told him, straining a smile. He stayed standing beside her, and she looked at him curiously.

"Ah…well, I'm changing my work schedule," Sasuke finally spoke. Sakura stared at him, slightly startled. A tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"J…just to let you know. It would feel weird going to work and not seeing you," He stammered. She smiled happily at him.

"So yeah. I'm working on Saturdays, Sundays and Wednesdays from ten to two," The Uchiha informed her. She nodded cheerfully as she scribbled it down into her notebook.

"Thank you for telling me, Sasuke," The pink-haired girl said. He nodded at her, and quickly walked away.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came back, looking slightly flustered.

"I…um…I'm not done with my tart yet…" She said awkwardly. He shook his head.

"I know. I'm not here to get the plate yet," Sasuke answered back. She bit her bottom lip.

"Then…um"—

"What's your answer?" He asked, confusing her. His cheeks were dusted with pink again, and she was wondering why.

"The…the cup," Sasuke muttered reluctantly. Silently, Sakura picked up the cup containing her latte, and cursed herself for not noticing the writing on it earlier.

_Date after my shift's over?_

_Yes_

_No_

Sakura breath hitched in her throat before she finally smiled at him. She clicked her pen open and circled 'Yes' before showing him.

"I can't believe you didn't see it earlier," He remarked, smirking as he walked away.

**A/N: Just testing out an OOC Sasuke-kun. **


	9. 9: Barely Clothed

**A/N: So, I'm finally done with RBPH II. I have drafts of other stories. I'll probably submit them all and then see if any of them are actually successful before I continue. But for now, enjoy this drabble!**

**Drabblerific Love**

**Barely Clothed**

**000**

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted as she walked casually into his dorm. He peeked up from his blankets, and grunted, "Hn."

"Did you finish the chem homework? It really confused me this time," She muttered.

"On the desk," Sasuke mumbled against his pillow.

"Oh…right! Here it is!" Sakura exclaimed as she picked up a thick packet of paper. She straightened out her tee shirt, which was oversized and passed down her short shorts, making it look as if she was wearing nothing underneath at all.

"Ah…well, I'm going now. I left you some breakfast on your desk, okay?" The pink-haired girl said as she approached the door.

"Thanks," She heard him say as she left the room. She smiled giddily from behind the door.

**000**

"Does Sakura always go into your room like that?" Kiba asked. Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked. Kiba sighed heavily.

"I saw her leave your room this morning again. She was wearing a huge shirt, and _maybe_ some short shorts," He replied. Sasuke looked up in thought. He had never actually looked at her whenever she came into his dorm…

"I don't really look at her," Sasuke said bluntly. Kiba gaped at him.

"You're gay or _something_!" He shouted, causing the Uchiha to glare at him.

"Haven't you seen those legs? And you can never tell how big her boobs are, since she's always wearing a loose top and all. I mean, I wouldn't mind at all lifting up her shirt and finding out. Her hair looks good in the morning too. Simply, she's pretty hot, Sasuke. And she goes into _your_ room almost everyday," Kiba explained, almost passionately.

Sasuke cringed. He had always looked at Sakura as a good friend, and nothing more.

"If I'm right, she should drop by your dorm again tonight, like she always does. Man, I'm surprised you've never really checked her out," Kiba continued. Sasuke merely scoffed.

**000**

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted as she entered the room, once again. She put the key he had given her into her shorts. He glanced up from his book.

_Man, I'm surprised you've never really checked her out._

Sasuke turned around, and _looked_ at her. She was still in the same outfit as this morning.

She smiled at him as she sat down on his chair.

_Haven't you seen those legs?_

Unconsciously, Sasuke felt his eyes wandering down. He noticed that her ankles were particularly slender. Her legs were perfectly short, shaped and skinny. Her thighs were firm, and the curve of her bottom was hidden beneath the oversized shirt.

_Her hair looks good in the morning too._

Sasuke's eyes snapped up, and he discovered that her hair was perfectly straight and fell in all the right places. It wasn't morning anymore, but it didn't matter.

_And you can never tell how big her boobs are, since she's always wearing a loose top and all._

The top **was** loose. It bagged over her boobs, which were probably nicely sized, and her stomach, which was probably nice and flat. Sasuke gulped lightly. Why hadn't he looked at her before?

"…Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, suddenly looking concerned. Sasuke shook his head silently, his teeth clenched.

_I mean, I wouldn't mind at all lifting up her shirt and finding out._

He cursed loudly, and Sakura stared at him, startled.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked, getting up and walking towards him. Sasuke frowned as she approached.

"Yeah," He said quickly. But she didn't stop. She walked until she was directly in front of him.

She put a hand on his forehead, gently. He cracked a smirk.

"You think I'm sick?" Sasuke asked. She stuck her tongue out.

"Just making sure," She said. Without warning, her hand softly trailed down his pale cheek. Sasuke sharply inhaled, and grabbed onto her wrist.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, taking it the wrong way. Sasuke shook his head. He pulled onto her wrist, and pressed his forehead against hers.

He gazed into her eyes, and realized just how big and green they were. She stared back, confused.

"Sasuke…kun…?" She whispered. A sudden blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Y…you need to wear more clothes," Sasuke muttered as he pulled away from her.

_Simply, she's pretty hot, Sasuke._

Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"More clothes…?" Sakura pondered. He nodded, embarrassed.

"Yes. Or else I'll"—

He cringed.

_And she goes into __**your**__ room almost everyday._

"You're weird, Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled. Suddenly, she pecked him on the cheek.

He looked at her, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

"Hn…"

**A/N: Pretty much a pointless drabble, lol. But it's called a drabble for a reason!**


	10. 10: Young Again

**A/N: I never update this anymore lol. **

**Drabblerific Love**

**Young Again**

**000**

This was not happening. He was Uchiha Sasuke, and this was _not_ happening. This couldn't be happening. At least, this couldn't be happening to _him_.

It was at least fifteen years too early. He had just married Haruno Sakura the previous year. This wasn't even supposed to happen yet.

Sasuke scowled at himself in the mirror. At the side of his perfectly ruffled head, was a thin strand of white hair. Uchiha Sasuke was perfect. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't supposed to get a white hair at the blooming age of twenty two.

"Sakura, what the hell is this," He said it like a statement, not a question. The green eyed girl looked up from her medical book and turned to face him. Even when she was merely looking at him, he couldn't help but stare into her lovely green eyes for a while.

"What's what, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, standing up to get a better view of him. Sasuke pinched his fingers around the white hair.

"This," He muttered, tugging at the white hair. Sakura blinked.

"Well, um, it's a white hair, Sasuke-kun," The pink-haired girl replied back, smiling a little. It was apparent that she didn't know where this was going.

"Why the hell do I have a white hair if I'm only twenty two?" The Uchiha demanded, irritated. Sakura searched her drawers for some tweezers.

"Sasuke-kun, it's not that uncommon. I used to get them back in my teen years. Good for me, my hair's pink, so it's not even noticeable," She said, nearly detached from the conversation as she continued to search for the tweezers. He rose an eyebrow.

"Teen years? Really?" Sasuke asked. She nodded as she triumphantly removed the tweezers from the drawer.

"It can be caused by stress. I'm surprised you're only getting them now, though," She shrugged as she gestured for him to come closer. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Only now? I thought they're supposed to start appearing when we're older," Sasuke told her. She smiled.

"They can still appear now though. Don't worry though, Sasuke-kun. They won't pop up that often, as long as you keep your stress level down. Maybe if you stopped taking so many missions…" Sakura sighed before plucking the white hair off with ease. She observed the hair curiously before dropping it into a trashcan.

"Any other advice?" Sasuke asked as he discarded an old mission scroll. She nodded.

"Hm…eat healthy foods. And well…do stuff you think is fun and er…stuff that makes you feel younger?" The pink-haired girl suggested, tilting her head to the side. An idea instantly made its way through his head, and he smirked.

"Things that are fun and make me feel younger…?" The raven-haired man asked as he took a few steps towards her. She widened her eyes, and blushed when she realized what he was hinting at.

"Yes…like…training with Naruto…or…or…" Sakura stumbled backwards and found that her back had collided onto the mattress of the bed. In no time, Sasuke was on top of her, still smirking.

"Or something like…this?" He mumbled before pressing his lips onto hers. Oh, he was going to have _a lot_ of fun from now on, to prevent anymore white hairs.

**A/N: Hee. **


	11. 10: I Miss You

**A/N: The hardest part about actually writing stories, is updating them to the fan's liking :l Like seriously, I don't know how to pull through with this. **

**Drabblerific Love**

**I Miss You**

**000**

_When Sakura was absent from school, he always went to her house to check on her. _

"Sasuke-kun, it's just a common cold! I'm a nurse in training, you know? I can take perfect care of myself! Geez!" She whined as he set a freshly bought container of chicken noodle soup on her night stand. He merely shrugged towards her.

"Don't be absent tomorrow," Sasuke told her as he settled himself down on her bed beside her.

"Mou…if you get some disease and don't go to school for a week, you'd better not miss me."

He replied by snuggling quietly against her. How could he not miss this?

_When the weekend came, he went to her house. _

"Sasuke-kun, I already told you that I'm going to the mall with Ino! And _only_ Ino!" Sakura sighed heavily when she opened the front door and saw Sasuke standing there, looking amazing as usual. Ino could be seen behind Sakura's shoulder, smirking smugly.

"No, it's fine Sakura. Really. I just remembered something I needed to do," Ino said, smiling sweetly as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. Sakura stared up at Sasuke, quietly steaming.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha brushed past her, plopped down onto her couch, and flicked on the television without a care in the world.

_When it was Christmas break, he visited her every other day. _

"Sasuke-kun, you really like me, don't you?" Sakura asked him one day. Her tone was serious, and it visibly confused him. Of course he liked her. He felt like he couldn't live two days without her. And even when he did, he felt completely empty, as if the sun would never shine again.

"Aa," He muttered back, squeezing her hand gently. She stared at him, before a smile broke out on her features.

"I like you too, Sasuke-kun! A lot. I mean like, a lot, a lot. So, so much. Can I…" The pink-haired girl bit her bottom lip. Sasuke finally looked over to her, awaiting her question. She took in a deep breath.

"Can I love you?" She asked, eyes filled with love, fear, hope and wonder. Sasuke could only stare back into those eyes for a few seconds. His breath had caught up into his throat. She was really asking _him_ that?

"Aa," He replied, his usually stoic expression softening by only the slightest. His happiness was here. She was worth a year's supply of happiness. Even if he was having a rough day, one touch from her, one kiss from her, and he would be completely healed. She loved him, and that was all the reassurance he really needed.

_When she went on a trip to Europe, they called each other every day._

Having mutual feelings for each other was a natural high. He loved her, and she loved him. Maybe one loved the other more, but that didn't really matter to them. She was his tranquilizer and he was her escape.

So, when she left for a summer trip to Europe, it was only natural that the one left behind would be depressed.

"Dude. Wake up," Naruto said, nudging the sleeping Uchiha. He grunted back moodily. The sun was blazing through the cracks of the curtain.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke muttered, stuffing a pillow over his head. Naruto sighed.

"To keep you company of course. You're my best friend. And uh…also because Sakura-chan kind of asked me to stay with you. She says you might be lonely," Naruto explained. Well, hell, he _was_ lonely.

Naruto scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"You know…you can always call her. It'll cost, but it's better than being depressed, isn't it?" The blond stated, already grabbing Sasuke's home phone. Before the Uchiha could protest, Naruto had already found a way to call Sakura.

"Don't. I don't want to talk," Sasuke snapped stubbornly. Naruto grinned.

"Oh really? Because she's on the phone right now," He said, waving the phone in front of him. Suddenly, Naruto found that the phone had been snatched out of his hand, and a pillow had been violently thrown into his face.

"Sasuke-kun? Hi, Sasuke-kun! I miss you!"

And there it was. That warm feeling that grew in his chest. He hadn't felt that feeling for days. He couldn't help the slight upward tug of his lips as he spoke to her.

_When she went to study abroad for two years, every minute felt like an hour._

Sasuke went through the same routine everyday. He was the CEO of his father's company now, which made him exceptionally busy. Grudgingly, he went to check his email. However, there was a surprise waiting for him there.

_Dear Sasuke-kun, _

_I hope you are doing well right now! Maybe you won't see this message until a whole month later, since you're so busy. But I just wanted to drop by and leave a love note. I hope this makes your day brighter!_

_Always,_

_Sakura_

On impulse, he smirked. His fingers tapped the keyboard loudly.

_Sakura, _

_I actually saw this message only a day later. Give me a break. Keep up with your studies. _

_Sasuke_

He clicked send. When he looked out the window, he felt that the day had suddenly gotten brighter.

However, the two adults were finding that their free time was decreasing gradually. Sasuke had too many meetings each day, and always passed out once he reached home. Sakura had too much homework and studying to do, and always stayed up throughout the night. Before they knew it, neither had contacted the other for at least three months.

Then, there was one day when the Uchiha was extremely busy, and Sakura was not.

"Sakura, I really can't talk on the phone right now. There's just too much to do," Sasuke said while scribbling furiously on his paperwork. He felt bad, but work was work, and love was love. Those two elements were not to be mixed together.

"But Sasuke-kun…we haven't talked in forever…" She replied back. He could imagine her pouting face. He frowned.

"I'll try to talk to you soon. But not now," Sasuke answered back, his finger hovering over the end button.

"But"—

"Damn it Sakura, just let me work!" He snapped before hanging up. He hadn't noticed how heavy his breathing had gotten until a minute later. He cursed and threw his pen across the room.

Then, he realized that she usually wasn't that persistent to talk to him. She usually understood him. If he said he was working, she would politely hang up. There must've been a reason for her to want to talk to him so much. And he hung up on her without a proper goodbye. Sasuke sighed deeply.

A week later, Naruto visited to inform Sasuke that he would be on leave for a few days, to attend Sakura's graduation from nursing school. Sasuke had never felt so terrible in his life. **That** was why Sakura had refused to hang up.

"Aren't you going too, teme?" Naruto asked, regarding Sasuke with a look of sincere pity. Sasuke ruffled his hair, frustrated.

"I wish I could, dobe. But I don't even deserve to. I yelled at her," He said, guilt apparent on his face. Naruto grinned at him, much to his surprise.

"Well, if you're pulling a face like _that_, then I think you do deserve to see her!" He said loudly, tugging on his friend's arm. Sasuke retaliated, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Arrange flight tickets for America."

**000**

"Congrats on graduating, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered as he wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the school building. She smiled, holding the bouquet of sunflowers he had presented her with.

"Thanks for coming, Naruto! It really means a lot"—

The pink-haired girl stopped short when she looked ahead. There was Sasuke, wearing casual clothes for once. He was awkwardly holding a large, pink teddy bear, and looking promptly embarrassed.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily, dashing towards him. She leaped up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Tch," He scoffed, though he slowly returned her hug. She snuggled closer.

"I missed you too."

**A/N: So fluffy I can't breathe. **


End file.
